He Laughed
by Shadowed Night Sky
Summary: He felt only one thing as he came face to face with his childhood friend. Rage. Pure and utter rage. But as the explosion sounded out, the only thing he could do, was laugh.


**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, or Sirius Black, or James Potter, or Lily Potter, or Peter Pettigrew, or Remus Lupin, or anyone else from the books. J. K. Rowling is the proud owner of Harry Potter.**

**AN: My first attempt at a Harry Potter story *chuckles nervously* The time of this story is after Sirius discovers Lily and James have been killed by Voldemort, and Hagrid has taken off on Sirius' motorcycle to deliver Harry to Dumbledore. Please R & R! I hope you enjoy it.  


* * *

**

**He Laughed  
**

**Summary: He felt only one thing as he came face to face with his childhood friend. Rage. Pure and utter rage. But as the explosion sounded out, the only thing he could do, was laugh.

* * *

**

Sirius apparated into an alley and stormed out, so blinded by rage and fury that he didn't care what the muggles surrounding him thought. He had only one purpose on his mind. Find the traitor, and give him the reward he deserves.

He believed he felt only rage as he swept down the street, tears threatening to fall down his face. But underneath the crazed face, underneath the mad eyes, lay guilt, pain, hurt, grief.

It was his fault. This was what he believed, as he skidded into a halt at the corner of an unfamiliar area. He had been the one to suggest that rat as Secret Keeper to his best friend. He had suspected the one he shouldn't have, and because of this, his best friend was dead.

But as he came face to face with his childhood friend, who stood there, meek, trembling, with his usually red cheeks pale and lined with streaks of tears, he felt only rage. Pure and utter rage.

The two stared each other down for a long, agonizing moment. Sirius, standing at an opened corner of the street, had never felt so trapped in his life as he glared viciously at Peter, once one of the Marauders, the closest friends he had ever had. It was because of this rat that Lily and James were dead. It was Peter's fault that Harry would grow up with no parents. It was because of this traitor, that Sirius felt more alone right now then when his parents had disowned him. And Peter stood there, stupid enough to have the nerve to pretend to grieve for what he did!

Through the roar of blood in his ears, Sirius heard Peter crying out for all the people, Muggles and wizards alike, to hear his words. "Lily and James, Sirius!" he sobbed, staring at him, his fat, pudgy hand clenching his wand. His watery blue eyes were scrunched up miserably. "Lily and James, Sirius!" he repeated. "How could you? Lily and James!"

Sirius raised his wand in a desperate attempt to capture the lying, despicably, traitorous, idiotic, horrible, bloody bastard. The explosion happened before he could do anything.

The screams of the muggles sounded out, and for an instant, Sirius' madness-driven blindness vanished. He could see it now. The rat was scampering off underground, into the sewers. Who knew that Peter could be so utterly clever and cunning?

As the smoke cleared and Sirius stood alone, his wand upraised and Peter gone, the screams died down slightly, and panic-stricken eyes riveted onto the lone figure.

Sirius did the only thing he could. He laughed. The pure irony of the situation he was in! There were only two options he had. Break down into tears, or laugh. And laugh he did. But not the innocent laughter of a child.

_Say, Prongsie-boy. I do think Evans' comebacks are getting better, don't you?_

The laughter was hollow, devoid of any amusement or humor, laced with insanity.

_I do believe that was the most amazing experience I've ever had in my life. Who knew that nearly getting bitten by a werewolf was so fun!_

He continued laughing, even as he was apprehended. They thought he was mad, and perhaps he was, he thought to himself silently.

He was convicted of fifteen, not thirteen, murders. He was accused of being a Death Eater, the second-in-command to the Dark Lord Voldemort himself.

He laughed.

He had betrayed Lily and James Potter, told Voldemort their location and let the Dark Lord do the rest.

He laughed.

He had murdered twelve muggles and a wizard with a single curse.

He laughed.

Peter Pettigrew was given the Order of Merlin as a reward for his bravery.

He laughed.

That idiot, that cowardly rat, had not been brave. He had betrayed Lily and James because he was afraid.

He sat in his cell.

He was innocent.

Peter wasn't.

One day, he would give Peter the reward he really deserved.

He laughed.

* * *

**I admit, it didn't really turn out how I expected but...I hope it was okay. Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
